Joepedia:Manual of Style
In order to maintain some semblance of quality and uniformity, has created a Manual of Style to follow as guideline for writing articles. Introduction Unlike Wikipedia, has a looser format but a standard still has to be maintained in order to have consistency and order to the articles. The purpose is to enable the reader to easily track what they are reading. Perspective has many articles dealing with both fiction and non-fiction details. Information that deals with fiction shall be referred to as in-universe. In-universe details include character biographies, weapons, vehicles, organizations and locations. In-universe information are written as if they are real, i.e., that the character is written as if he exists in real life. Non-fiction information is written from a real-life point of view. Such information shall be referred to as real world. They cover information regarding the toys, series history, books, comics and other actual real life observations. More often than not, articles often mix in-universe and real world information together. While readers can usually determine for themselves which are in-universe and which are real world information, it is unavoidable that some sections of articles mix the two together. In such cases, the in-universe information takes precedence. Real world observations may be inserted when appropriate but they will be written in italics and indented to distinguish them from in-universe. For example: In-universe info: Metal-Head was actually working as a spy in Cobra. He immediately went back to Castle Destro to warn Destro that Cobra Commander is seeking revenge. Real world info: :Back during the first Cobra Civil War, Destro mentioned he has a spy working within Cobra. Most assumed it was Scrap-Iron. Of course, this does not mean Metal-Head was Destro’s only spy. Indenting the paragraph may be achieved by adding a colon before the first word of the paragraph, like this: :''Back during the first Cobra Civil War, Destro mentioned he has a spy working within Cobra. Most assumed it was Scrap-Iron. Of course, this does not mean Metal-Head was Destro’s only spy.'' Of course, alternating between the two kinds of information may still be confusing for some readers. Therefore, using footnotes or notations is a better suggestion. For more information on how to use this, see Template:Note. But the idea is the same. Footnote links may be differentiated from reference links as reference links have brackets around the number whereas footnote links do not and may not necessarily be limited to numbers. Letters may also be used but numbers work better. Metal-Head was actually working as a spy in Cobra. He immediately went back to Castle Destro to warn Destro that Cobra Commander is seeking revenge.1 And far below, the text for that footnote will appear below. Back during the first Cobra Civil War, Destro mentioned he has a spy working within Cobra. Most assumed it was Scrap-Iron. Of course, this does not mean Metal-Head was Destro’s only spy. Layout guide A number of layouts have been prepared for use. One may copy the layout and paste them in a Createpage window. Click on each template and read the walkthrough on how to use them. * Organization template * Character template * Issue template * Episode template ** Featured Characters template * '''Location template * Vehicle template * Technology template * Creators template * Actors template Category:Joepedia